Phase I resulted in GOSSET (TM), a microcomputer program that calculates probabilities and percentage points for four families of distributions, and performs computations for power, N and effect size for 12 statistical tests. Additional output includes tables and graphs. Phase II consists of: 1. GOSSET will be fully functional and debugged for the IBM/PC DOS operating system. This requires: 20 to 25 additional distributions; power computations for nonparametric and multivariate hypotheses; and printed graphics. Also, the user-interface will be refined and a command processor added to support these new features. 2. Distribution algorithms will be published. Accuracy and related issues will be discussed and a computer disk containing computer source code will be included. 3.GOSSET will be re-written for the graphics user interface (GUI) called Windows. This will allow both graphics and text, as well as multiple distributions, to be displayed simultaneously. The additional information displayed on a screen by a GUI significantly increases the utility of programs, such as GOSSET, which output both graphics and text. 4.GOSSET will be re-written for the Apple Macintosh computer. This will not provide new capabilities. However, many potential users of GOSSET are in academic institutions which use this computer. 5.GOSSET will be re-written for the IBM OS/2 operating system.